A conventional ovulation test is employed to test peak level of user's luteinizing hormone and its accuracy is only 75%. The ovulation test can predict ovulating time but cannot judge exactly ovulating time. For example, the ovulation test shows positive reaction, yet it does not indicate ovulation period, and user may ovulate within 24 to 72 hours after the ovulation test appears positive reaction. Furthermore, the ovulation test is expensive and cannot be used repeatedly and easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.